My world isn't perfect
by tami1
Summary: Lily tells her story.... Please rr


Disclamer: I don't own anything, except Chere , Dion and Laila.  
  
A/n; This is a story I wrote about an year ago. I had already published it,  
but I removed it. Maybe it's time to put it back online with some changes.  
Hope u enjoy, and PLEASE r/r!  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
My world isn't perfect  
  
Hi. My name is Lilian Evans Potter. I am 22 years old, and.... I'm dead.  
Yeah, as you heard, dead. I was murdered by the most powerful dark wizard  
of all the times; Lord Voldemort. And my poor baby is there in the earth,  
alone. I wish I could be there with him.... but if I were alive, he  
wouldn't be. I gave my life for him. And, no, I don't regret.  
  
Well, I would like you to hear my story.... will you? Thanks....  
  
My story begins when I was 14 years old....  
  
I had moved from United states to England 1 month ago, right after school  
finished. I went to a wizardry school there. It was pretty good, but  
nothing could be compared to the years that I was about to live in  
Hogwarts, my new school.  
  
"COULD YOU GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM, PETUNIA??!!!" I cried, one morning  
after waiting outside the bathroom for about an hour, hearing my sister's  
singing under the shower. Every morning the same ritual.  
  
The bathroom's door opened, and my older sister, Petunia, went out.  
  
"Ok, sis, I'm out " she said, while she combed her golden blonde hair. Her  
black eyes looked at me softly and she smiled ironically. Oh, that smile!  
For years I envied it. And for years I tried to imitate it. I'm so  
embarassed of doing that now. But you know how little sisters are. The  
older sister is like a role model to them." Will you ever look as you  
aren't perfect?! Look at yourself, you're beautifull even when you have  
just woken up!I swear, I'll lock you up in your room or soon all of the  
guys I have a crush on will leave me and jump over me!" She laughed at my  
surprised face and eyebowed me.  
  
I limited to kiss her on the cheek, and flash a; morning!, before I rushed  
into the bathroom. When I had finished showering, I looked my reflection in  
the mirror. The same red haired girl, with esmerald green eyes and milkmaid  
skin that looked at me every morning, appeared in the mirror.  
  
"I'm not that pretty..."I muttered to myself. "Besides, I was the brainy  
and unpopular girl in my old school. I don't have many friends, and people  
think I' m a bit freaky, even Petunia and mom does."  
  
I put on my clothes, and rushed downstairs to have breakfast. The first  
month of holidays had finished 3 days before. I sat on a chair, and  
starting eating my cereal.  
  
"Lily, honey, could you bring me the mail?" asked my mom  
  
"Mmmm...."  
  
"Please, there may be some letters from dad..."  
  
Right after hearing those words I rushed to the door, and while returning  
to the kitchen, I eyed the mail. My father was on a trip to Australia.  
Suddenly, my heath started beating quickly. One of the letters was for me.  
(A/n; yes, I know what you're thinking: what a stupid thing get amazed by a  
letter... but think she is a very lonely girl...) I gave the letters to  
mom, and looked at mine.  
  
"Look, Lily! A letter from dad!!" cried Petunia.  
  
"Mmmm....I'll read it later...."  
  
"Why?? Oh, you received a letter!!!! Read it, READ IT!!"  
  
"Ok... Miss Lilian Evans:  
  
It's a pleasure for me informing you that you've been accepted in Hogwarts,  
school of wizardry and - - -"  
  
"Let me look at this" said my mother, taking it from my hands. She read it  
"Well, good, this will be your new school... I was about to look for  
one..."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
So we went to London.  
  
I spent all my evening buying my school material, and at 6 p.m., we entered  
to the shop where I would buy my wand.... I was willing to enter here since  
I started buying my things. I had buyed before, but it wasn't the one for  
me, 'cause it didn't work correctly  
  
"Hello, little lady" said a short man "I am mister Olivander.And what is  
your name?"  
  
"Uh. Lily." I muttered. That man made me nervious.  
  
"Now... try this one..." He said, offering me a wand. I hoped it was the  
right one, because I wanted to be off there as soon as possible. But as we  
all know, if you're in a hurry, things will get solved even slower than  
they normally do.  
So there I was, bored to death after trying more than 32 wands, when.  
  
"Here, take this one. Ten inches and ¼, elastic, made of willow. A nice  
wand for charm...."  
  
When I took it, I felt hot in my inside, and lots flowers went out of the  
wand.  
  
"Oh, yes, yes!" Mr. Olivander said, very exited "This one is for you!"  
  
I paid, and made my way home, in my mother's car.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
The 1st of September...  
  
"Here, Laila, eat this" I said putting some food in the cage where I had my  
owl. She was dark brown with little black or light brown spots.  
  
"Lily come on, or we'll be late." Mom said. I entered to the car, and sat  
next to Petunia.  
  
The travel was fast and silent. When we arrived, the 3 of us rushed to the  
platform.  
  
"Bye, honey."  
  
"Bye mum. Bye Petunia."  
  
"Lils..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'll miss you..."  
  
"Me too!"  
  
We hugged. How I could ever imagine that 1 or so years later, our  
friendship would be broken when she dated a man who thought I was a freak?  
  
I passed the barrier between the muggle world and the wizard one, and I saw  
a big scarlet train  
was there, surrounded by lots of teens and its parents.  
  
I walked to the last compartment, and sat down there.  
  
Some hours later, I was in hogwarts.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"I will call you one by one, and you'll put the hat" said a black haired  
witch, that had just presented herself as Professor McGonagall, sub  
director, and head of Gryffindor." Aleth, Hanna.-ravenclaw- Arte, Robin-  
Hufflepuff" ................  
  
"Vether, Caroline- Slytherin. And now, a new student. She is 14, and comes  
from united states. She will be sorted now; Evans, Lilian."  
  
I stood up, sat on the chair, and put the hat on my head.  
This was the most stupid thing I had ever done. That hat was so big. And  
there were so many people staring at me. I just wanted that damn ritual to  
finish and go sit at a corner.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a voice in my head.  
"Hello, hello, so you come from united states?"  
  
"yep."  
"Let me see, you are very wise and also cunning. You have talents in all  
the things that you do. You are loyal, I see..... And, yes, very brave.  
You'd love to have friends, uh?, so my last word is you'll be in.......  
GRYFFINDOR!!"  
  
All the students clapped me while I walked to the Gryffindor's table.  
  
I looked around, and looked that 4 boys were doing me signs to sit in the  
middle of them. They were very handsome (A/n; what can I say? I loved the  
maraunders, except Peter, I hate Peter. But I'll write good thing about  
him... or I'll try. I mean, maybe he was good in his Hogwarts time), except  
for one that had the appearance of a rat. (A/n;...) I sat down and they  
smiled at me.  
  
"Hello." Said the one with shaggy dark-brown hair and dark-blue eyes "My  
name is Sirius Black. But a charming girl as you can call me Padfoot." His  
gin has something pretty hipnoticing in them, and made him look so goffy.  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin, to your services. If you wish, you can call me moony."  
said another one. He had dirty-blond hair and sweet looking grey eyes. And  
that little shy smile was definetely cute!  
  
"I'm Peter Petigrew" said a dark-blue haired boy with little ratty black  
eyes.  
  
"But just call him Wormtail" said a messy black haired boy, with deep  
chocolate eyes hidden behind round glasses. "And I'm James Potter. It's a  
great honor for me to see such a beautiful flower. You can also call me  
Prongs. The 4 of us are in 4th year, like you."  
  
I smiled.  
  
"And I'm Lilian Evans. But you can call me just Lily or Lils."  
  
"Well, I think that that nickname goes perfectly with you..."  
  
"James... it's nice all that things you say, really, but I know very well  
guys like you to fall for that...." I said, rising an eyebrow. James looked  
at me rising his eyebrow too, Sirius grinned even harder, and Remus looked  
at me stranged. He then gave me a timid smile and looked down at his plate.  
I suddenly realized I had been too rude for no good reason.. And then I  
really expected to make friends.  
  
There was a little silence, then I looked at them, blushin  
  
"That, of course, doesn't mean I don't like you. I do and wish to I'll get  
to be your friend, but I'll never go head over wheels for you. I mean, not  
because of your smiles and that kind of stuff, I didn't mean." I rolled my  
eyes. "Oh, god, I'm just making a fool out of myself."  
  
"No, you're not." Remus smiled at me again "Just relax. We don't bite"  
  
"I actually find it very cute." James smirkled at me.  
  
"Hey, I saw her first, James!!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You hey!"  
  
"No, you hey!"  
  
"NO, You hey!!"  
  
"Don't mind them, Lily" Remus struggled, looking at me, without taking that  
sweet smile off his face "They're always acting like that."  
  
"Like what?" James asked, stopping his struggle to punch Sirius.  
  
"Like morons"  
  
"You would mean James. I don't act like a moron"  
  
"You do so"  
  
"Do not"  
  
"Do too"  
  
"Do not"  
  
"Do too"  
  
"They can continue like that for ever. I recommend you to go with those  
girls over there, who are waving at you and have fun. I'll inevitable pass  
here another half an hour hearing them. Any day now, they'll receive the  
price for the most immature discussion"  
  
"Ok." I laughed. "See you"  
  
"Yeah" I muttered, standing up and walking to the girls who were waiving at  
me.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/n; Well, this is all, at least for now. Please review, and tell me what  
you think about it. I hope you had enjoyed it!!!! ( ( ( ( ( ( 


End file.
